Drowning
by Lady Azura
Summary: She brought the glass to her lips and let the champagne do the rest. DRABBLE.


Summary: _She brought the glass to her lips and let the champagne do the rest. DRABBLE. _

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: So… this idea came to me when I was contemplating why Fiona would've bailed on Adam's party. I don't think for a second that she did it intentionally, and that there must have been a reason behind it. So… this is what _I_ think possibly happened.

X

**Drowning****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

_"… I'm sorry, Fi. We lost."_

She ended the call, her body shaking uncontrollably as Declan's words echoed in her mind over and over again. In a daze, Fiona Coyne stumbled into the bathroom and fell forward against the sink, her stomach twisting and turning. She held a hand over her mouth, muffling the choked sob threatening to escape. Tears blurred her vision, but she hurriedly wiped them away, smearing the makeup she'd spent a half-hour on trying to perfect.

Bobby won.

Just like that.

After all he'd put her through, he was going to get off with nothing but a slap on the wrist.

Fiona reached up, tangling her fingers in her dark curls and shaking her head.

_It wasn't fair!_

She wanted to scream, but all that came out was a pathetic whimper.

_'A pathetic whimper from a pathetic girl!'_ A voice taunted in the back of her mind.

Defeated, Fiona looked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Watery, bloodshot eyes and blotchy red cheeks stared back at her.

_'I'm hideous.'_ She thought miserably. _'Worthless. Undeserving of even a _sliver_ of happiness.'_

Making her way back into the living room, something caught her attention. A familiar bottle, wrapped up nice, sitting on the countertop. She'd bought it earlier that day - planned to bring it to the party. Adam's party. For her.

She didn't know how long she stood there, biting the corner of her thumb and contemplating what to do. Eventually, however, she simply grabbed the neck of the champagne bottle and popped the cork off. After pouring herself a glass, she brought it to her lips and let the alcohol do the rest…

.

.

.

Hours went by.

Fiona lay curled up on the couch, surrounded by darkness and empty glasses. She'd long since kicked off her heels, but the designer cocktail dress she'd been so excited to wear to the party was now wrinkled and bunched around her waist. Her phone, which rested on the coffee table, had been blinking for the past forty or so minutes; she had eleven missed calls and texts, maybe more, but she couldn't find the strength to check.

She was about to doze off, but an incessant buzzing kept her awake.

After a while, that too stopped.

Her eyes fluttered closed, only to snap open when her cell began to vibrate once more. She moaned and buried her face in the cushion, but reached over and grabbed it before lifting it to her ear to listen to the newest message.

_"Fiona, it's me again. Adam. I'm outside your building. Tried to ring, but there was no answer. Maybe you're out."_ There was a brief pause, before he spoke again. _"I hope you're okay… see you."_

Click.

A fresh round of tears streamed down her cheeks.

She wanted to call him back. Her conscience urged her to, but the taunting voice in the back of her head stopped her every time she considered it.

Adam deserved better than her.

There was something wrong with her.

She was all broken.

Tossing the phone aside, she squeezed her eyes shut.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_… don't hate me._

X

**FIN**

X

**… ehh, that didn't turn out as good as it was in my head, but hopefully you guys enjoyed.**

** So, yeah. "Halo" didn't really end on a good note for Adam, which I thought was really depressing since he deserved it more than anyone. That said, I truly believe there's a reason that Fiona didn't show up. I wish we could've seen what she was doing when Adam was calling her, though - I was fully expecting to be given a glimpse, at the very least. Like I could just **_**see**_** her staring at the phone and being hesitant to answer, but looking remorseful about it, for whatever reason. **

** Now, I could be wrong… but this is just what I think happened. Either this, or she chickened out because she's afraid to get hurt again. Given what Bobby put her through, I wouldn't blame her. I'd be very nervous around **_**any**_** guy, even if he seemed genuinely nice. She could be doubting her own intuition. You know what I mean?**

** But anyway, it's a little on the short side, and certainly not my best, but I hope you guys liked it.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
